8bitbookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Skeleton the Skeleton
Jack Skeleton "The Squash Prince" was an animated skeleton who fought with the Bad News Bugbears in The Monster Madness Tournament. In life, Jack Skeleton was an accomplished linguist who knew every language. As a skeleton, Jack was not able to talk which was the ultimate pain. It's unknown when he became the squash prince. Jack Skeleton is known for his love for Snake the Giant Wolf Spider and died fighting him. The Monster Madness Tournament Round 1 In the final match up of the first round of the tournament, Jack Skeleton fought Snake the Giant Wolf Spider in the arena. Starting out the fight, Snake bit Jack then covered himself in debris protecting him from an arrow from Jack's short bow. Next round, Snake spun a web in the form of a thong bikini and put it on Jack with the intention of humiliating him. This politically regressive tactic didn't affect Jack, as he looks fly in anything whatever his gender is. Unfortunately, the audience weren't woke so they didn't boo this regressive move, they were mostly just confused. At the end of his turn, Snake retreated back under his debris pile. Much to everyone's surprise, Jack actually looked fly as hell in the thong bikini, despite the fact that he literally had no ass whatsoever. Jack stabbed at Snake causing mild damage then performed a seductive shimmy. Snake attempted bite Jack but missed, being too distracted by Jack's dance and speaking out "I never realized you were so beautiful". Jack also became enamored with Snake, and reluctantly went for his short sword which once again hit debris. They're being forced to fight. They never meant to fall in love. Snake attacked again but held himself back and said "I love you too much, it hurts me how much I love you." ''then once again hid under debris. Jack moved back and "kissed" an arrow (making Snake quiver) and whispered "''I'm caught in your web" but it just kinda sounded like wind. Jack fired but missed, Snake then saying "You're hurting me in so many ways". Snake then went in for a kiss, but his fangs were out, the bite killing Jack. Jack used the clacking of his bones to communicate to Snake "I love you" just before dying. Snake began to weep and covered himself and Jack with debris. The Audience began to cry, and a slow clap began, which turned into cheering and screaming. The arena gave half price on hotdogs. It's revealed later that Jack was buried on the battle ground. Round 2 As Snake was dying at the end of his fight with Rob the Zombie in round 2, Jack extended a golden bony hand from above and pulled Snake away into the astral plane where Snake and Jack would be together forever... or so they thought. Appearance of John Elway After the tournament ended and Lord Murphial's shit son transformed into a giant version of American football legend John Elway, Rob the Zombie's undead infection spread to some of the fallen combatants such as Snake, bringing them "back to life" as zombies. Jack Skeleton was not zombified as he was already undead. After Snake died in the fight, he returned to the astral plane he saw Jack again as the skeleton he fell in love with, now wearing a beautiful ball gown. Snake said to Jack "Finally we can speak the same language.", to which Jack responded "We could always speak the same language". Before Snake could respond, Jack put a bony finger on Snake's mandibles, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. After, Snake said "No, you shush." and put all his 8 feet on Jack's "mouth" which was a little much. Category:Characters Category:Bad News Bugbears